Unanswered Prayers
by mannd1068
Summary: This story is based on the song unanswered prayers. Yusuke meets an old flame.


Unanswered Prayers

By Mannd

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, or InuYasha nor do I own the song that this fic is based on Unanswered Prayer by Garth Brooks.

"Yusuke did you get the mail?" A female voice asked as he walked in the door. He smiled as he walked into the kitchen and kissed the neck of his wife as she stirred something in a pot, "did you get the mail?" she asked again and smiled when he held it up for her to see.

"Hey here's a letter from Kuwabara…" Yusuke said as he opened the letter and began skimming it. "He says my high school football team is going to the championships and wants to know if we want to come over and watch it with him and Yukina?"

"Where is it going to be played?"

"At the school," Yusuke said as he re-read the letter. 

"We could go and visit for a few days, get my mother to watch the twins for the weekend," his wife suggested.

Yusuke grinned as he picked up the phone to call Kuwabara and let him know that they were coming and then call his mother-in-law to see if she would watch the boys.

Yusuke was nervous as he held his wife's hand at the game. He recognized a lot of people from his days here. He even saw Takenaka-sensi and grinned as he remembered all the times the man would try and get him to study or even just stay in school.

The crowd parted slightly and he looked up and saw her, "Keiko," he said and he felt his wife freeze next to him and look at he girl who had been his high school sweetheart. Keiko must have heard him say her name because she turned and saw him standing there, "Yusuke?" she said and smiled as she walked over to the couple.

"Keiko," Yusuke said slightly self-consciously, "this is my wife Kagome. Kagome, this is Keiko." The two women shook hands and Yusuke used the few seconds to look over the woman. The woman in front of him and the girl in his memories and dreams didn't measure up to each other and he noticed that she seemed to be looking at him the same way.

Kagome excused herself to go and talk to Yukina and Kurama leaving a rather awkward feeling Yusuke and Keiko. "So how are you?" Keiko finally asked.

"I'm good," Yusuke said smiling slightly, "and you?"

"I am doing great," Keiko said, "just got engaged to Yukimaru."

"Hey I remember him," Yusuke said smiling, "he asked you to go out with him when I was in the coma," Keiko stared at him astonished and Yusuke chuckled. "He's a nice guy."

"Yeah he is," Keiko said, "so what about you, I see you're married."

"Yeah and have two boys, twins," Yusuke said proudly, "and another on the way." Keiko congratulated him, "they're with Kagome's mother for the weekend," Yusuke responded when she asked him where they were.

"So does she know about your job and you're other self?" Keiko asked.

Yusuke laughed, "that's how I met her." Yusuke said and smiled happily over at Kagome as he watched Kuwabara come up and hug his wife from behind.

"Oh?" Keiko asked.

"I was on a mission from Koenma and we were told to go to this shrine in Tokyo and help protect this girl." Yusuke smile at the memory, "she didn't really need our protection as she was fighting of the Youkai all on her own." At Keiko's puzzled stare, "she's a miko," Yusuke explained.

"Oh," Keiko said nodding in understanding.

"We helped her finish off the few persistent Youkai then the next thing I knew I was looking down an arrow that was aimed right for my heart and looking into the most beautiful blue eyes." Yusuke smiled as he recalled hastily explaining why he, Kurama and Hiei were there. Kagome had lowered the bow and smiled inviting them in for tea. Yusuke had felt reluctant to leave that night and had only gone home after securing a date with her for that following Saturday. They had dated three months before he proposed and they were married a few months after that. "She helped on some of our tougher missions until she became pregnant, now she stays at home with the boys."

"Where did we go wrong, Yusuke?" Keiko asked suddenly.

"You wanted stability and a steady paying job," Yusuke said thinking over his answer, "I couldn't give up the excitement of working for Koenma and with Hiei and Kurama. It was neither of our faults we just wanted something different from each other." Keiko nodded at his words. They had become engaged after his return from Demon world but drifted apart when Koenma had asked Yusuke to become the Spirit Detective again. Keiko couldn't handle the constant pressure of his leaving and not knowing if he was going to come back or not, so they had split up each moving to separate cities. They had gradually lost touch with each other.

"Yusuke," Kagome said coming over to join the two, "the game is about to start and we need to get our seats."

Yusuke nodded his head and Keiko smiled and said good-bye. "Hey Keiko?" Keiko looked back at the two, "Don't be a stranger," he said and smiled at her, she grinned back at him and walked over to a man who was obviously her fiancé.

"Do you think that she will keep in contact this time?" Kagome asked as Yusuke put his arm around her shoulder and they started walking towards Kuwabara Yukina and Kurama.

"I hope so," Yusuke said. "You know," Yusuke paused and turned Kagome to face him, "I used to pray all the time that God would make her my wife," Kagome looked up at him and blinked, "I am glad he knew better," Yusuke said kissing his wife on the lips causing her to blush slightly, "because I think I did better with you." Kagome's smile lit up her face as they embraced ignoring the crowd trying to get to their seats.

"Hey, Urameshi," Kuwabara called, "Get your butt over here and watch the game."

Yusuke and Kagome broke apart smiling at each other, "coming!" Yusuke yelled then he turned and grabbing Kagome's hand led her to the bleachers to watch the game.

Comments and Criticism welcomed.


End file.
